Legenda i człowiek Cz III : El Nino Viejo
by Siean Riley
Summary: NW Zorro - Powiadają, że wróg twego wroga jest twoim przyjacielem. Lecz to zależy, kto dla kogo jest wrogiem. Trzecia część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.**  
>Od autora: <strong>Podziękowania dla Arianki. Raz jeszcze, za dar opowiadania.

.**  
><strong>

**EL NIÑO VIEJO**

Droga z Monterey do Los Angeles wiła się łagodnie przez wzgórza. Gdzieniegdzie była odsłonięta, gdzieniegdzie zacieniały ją mniejsze i większe grupy drzew. Było ciepło. Lekki wiatr ucichł po południu, ale chylące się ku zachodowi słońce nie paliło już tak, jak w zenicie. Cykady grały w przydrożnych krzewach.

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, kiwał się sennie w siodle. Wyruszył wcześnie rano, szlak był monotonny, więc nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że przydrzemywał, podczas gdy jego wierzchowiec spokojnie człapał drogą. W chwilach większej przytomności wspominał, jak przyjemnie spędzał czas w Monterey. Ostatnio był już traktowany z coraz większym szacunkiem przez gubernatora i każda wizyta stanowiła miód na jego serce. To, że po pochwyceniu bandy dezerterów w chwilowe zapomnienie poszły spektakularne klęski w polowaniu na Zorro, mogło go tylko cieszyć. Poza tym już od miesięcy nie wspominał w swoich raportach o tym natrętnym jeźdźcu w masce. Cała ta taktyka przynosiła efekty – Luis Ramone zdobywał poważanie, a w przyszłości, być może, zdobędzie także i majątek.

Pogrążony na poły we śnie, na poły w błogich wspomnieniach i marzeniach o przyszłości, Ramone zwracał niewielką uwagę na to, co się działo dookoła niego. Toteż nie spostrzegł się, gdy trzech jeźdźców wyjechało zza przydrożnych krzewów i oprzytomniał dopiero, gdy jeden z nich zatrzymał jego wierzchowca. Ale wtedy było już za późno – mierzyły w niego dwa pistolety.

– _Buenos noches, alcalde_ – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim świat dookoła nie rozpadł się w iskrach i bólu.

X X X

I w bólu i iskrach świat powrócił. Trwało dość długo, zanim Ramone zorientował się, że rzeczywiście widzi iskry – całe ich snopy tańczące nad gałęziami wrzucanymi w ognisko. A ból, początkowo oszałamiający, skupił się powoli w głowie i wykręconych w tył rękach. Był związany i porzucony gdzieś na uboczu obozowiska. Szarpnął się i jęknął, a jego jękowi zawtórowało krótkie prychniecie.

– Manuel, ten tu się obudził!

– Co? A, no proszę, no proszę… – Nad Ramone pochylił się mężczyzna, tak nisko, że jeniec poczuł wyraźny zapach jego potu i zjełczałego tłuszczu. Został złapany pod pachy i zaciągnięty w pobliże ogniska, a tam usadzony, w miarę prosto, pod pniem drzewa.

– Jestem… – wychrypiał.

– Chwilę – przerwano mu dość bezceremonialnie. Nim zaprotestował, zobaczył przed sobą kubek, wypełniony, o ile nos go nie zmylił, tanim winem. Wypił kilka łyków, krzywiąc się na kwaśny, octowy smak.

– Lepiej? – padło pytanie.

– Lepiej – odpowiedział. – Jestem…

– Jesteś Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles – usłyszał. – Pytanie brzmi: czy wiesz, kim JA jestem?

Ramone przez dłuższy czas przyglądał się siedzącemu naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już widział tę twarz, może mniej brudną, może mniej zarośniętą, ale widział i miał także wrażenie, że nie były to miłe okoliczności. A w każdym razie niewiele milsze niż obecna chwila. Wreszcie pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć – powiedział.

– W takim razie pozwolisz _alcalde_, że ci przypomnę – Manuel, jeśli tak go zwano, uśmiechnął się, ale w tym uśmiechu nie było wesołości i Ramone, po pierwszym oszołomieniu i gniewie, poczuł lęk. – Przypomnę ci człowieka, którego skazałeś na noc w celi i grzywnę za to, że zapłacił fałszywą monetą. Pamiętasz? Przesiedziałem całą noc w areszcie garnizonu, a potem…

– Potem wróciłeś z całą bandą! – wypalił Ramone. – O tak, teraz pamiętam. Pamiętam doskonale!

– I pewnie pamiętasz, co było później? – mężczyzna nachylił się w stronę jeńca. – Bitwa, potem druga, wóz pełen więźniów… Odesłałeś nas do Monterey i zakasowałeś od gubernatora niezłą sumkę.

Ramone skrzywił się na te słowa. Wspomnienie tego jak, na szczęście całkowicie prywatnie, skończył się dla niego epizod z bandą dezerterów, nadal go bolało. Manuel mówił dalej.

– I wiesz co się stało?

– Domyślam się…

– Wojskowi sprawdzili swoje listy. Moi chłopcy zatańczyli na wietrze! – Dłoń Manuela z furią uderzyła w kolano. – Moje chłopaki, najbardziej twarda banda, jaką zebrałem, skończyła na szubienicach w więzieniu gubernatora!

– A jak ty zwiałeś? – Ramone nie potrafił powstrzymać się od tego pytania.

– Nieważne… – uśmiech Manuela przerażał. – Nieważne… Zwiałem i mam zamiar poodpłacać co poniektórym za moich chłoptysi… Zaczniemy od ciebie, _alcalde_… Zaraz sobie popatrzymy, jak potańczysz.

Spanikowany Ramone krzyknął, gdy z ziemi poderwały go silne ręce. Zaczął się wyrywać, a przez szum krwi w uszach słyszał dalej głos Manuela.

– Potańczysz sobie, potańczysz… Żeby nie było za szybko, to linę założymy ci na stopy…

– Nie! – wrzasnął _alcalde_. – Nie! To nie moja wina!

– Co? – Manuel zawahał się. – Nie twoja? Nie jesteś może _alcalde_ Los Angeles? – Ironia w jego głosie była doskonale wyczuwalna.

– Nie ja dowodziłem w bitwie! To nie był mój pomysł! – Ramone doskonale wyczuł, że ma tę jedną, jedyną szansę, by się uratować.

– Nie twój? A czyj w takim razie?

– To Zorro! To jego robota! Jakoś was wypatrzył i to on wszystko zaplanował!

– Zorro?

– Widziałeś go! Musiałeś widzieć! – błagał Ramone. – Jeździec w masce, na czarnym koniu, nikt nie sprosta mu ze szpadą czy biczem…

– Widziałem… – Manuel zamyślił się na chwilę. – Mówisz, że to on…

– On! On! Myślisz, że moi żołnierze daliby rady twoim chłopakom? Widziałeś przecież, jaka to banda łamag. To Zorro was wykrył i to on zebrał ludzi z Los Angeles do walki… To nie była moja robota… Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nikt by was nie zaczepił!

– Powiedzmy, że mówisz prawdę, _alcalde_… Że gdyby to od ciebie zależało, nikt by nam nie przeszkodził… Ale ty zgarnąłeś zapłatę za krew moich ludzi.

– I Zorro mi ją odebrał! – wypalił Ramone.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Manuel przyglądał się więźniowi. Wreszcie machnął ręką. Jego towarzysze rozluźnili uścisk i Luis Ramone osunął się z powrotem na ziemię.

– Bardzo chcesz mnie przekonać, _alcalde_, że to nie była twoja wina… Ale jeśli tak, to czemu zrzucasz ją na tego Zorro?

– Bo mam go dosyć. Bo dręczy mnie i przeszkadza od lat. Bo upokorzył mnie więcej niż tuzin razy. Może i jestem _alcalde_, ale całe Los Angeles nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Wiedzą, że cokolwiek nie rozkażę, i tak Zorro to zmieni. Obroni ich, jak twierdzą. Patrzą na niego z uwielbieniem, gdy tylko się pojawi…

Manuel zakołysał się patrząc z namysłem na _alcalde_.

– Widzę, że jesteś ulepiony z takiej samej gliny jak my… – powiedział wreszcie. – Dobrze. Może zapomnę, jak potraciłeś moich ludzi. Skoro, jak twierdzisz, to wina tego Zorro… Jak go można dopaść? Skoro ty się starasz i ci się nie udaje?

– Bo nie wiedziałem tego, co wiem teraz – burknął Ramone. Panika go już opuściła, a jej miejsce zajął gniew i ponura satysfakcja. – A moi żołnierze nie zawsze wykonują moje rozkazy. Nie chcą schwytać Zorro. Ja sam nie dam mu rady…

– A więc? Co takiego o nim wiesz?

– Zorro ma słaby punkt. Przyjaciół.

– To brzmi ciekawie… Wiesz kim są?

– Zdaje się, że jednym jest syn miejscowego hacjendera, ale ważniejsza jest dziewczyna… Zapewne widziałeś ją w gospodzie…

– Tak… Widziałem…

Manuel uśmiechnął się z namysłem i Luis Ramone odpowiedział mu porozumiewawczym uśmiechem.

X X X

_Señorita_ Victoria Escalante zatrzymała się w progu kuchennych drzwi. Od czasu zaręczyn z _don_ Diego de la Vegą, jednym z jej zmartwień było jak połączyć prowadzenie odziedziczonej po ojcu gospody z obowiązkami _doni_ de la Vega. Diego na szczęście nie nalegał, by porzuciła ją od razu. Doskonale rozumiał, że i ona, i on mają własne życie i własne obowiązki i muszą je ze sobą pogodzić. Co nie oznaczało, że będzie mogła spędzać tu całe dnie, gdy już będzie po ślubie. Wiedziała o tym i nie narzekała. Na razie przyjmowała więc na próbę kolejnych kucharzy i kucharki, i szukała kogoś, kto w jej imieniu będzie doglądał interesu.

Ostatnio przyjęta kobieta, _señora_ Antonia, rokowała dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Victoria, nawet gdy się starała, nie mogła odróżnić po smaku swojego gotowania od jej potraw. Co oznaczało, że jakość jedzenia w gospodzie się nie pogorszy. Ponadto Antonia doskonale radziła sobie z podchmielonymi peonami czy nieco zbyt kapryśnymi gośćmi. I ona, i zwerbowane wcześniej dziewczyny, Marisa i Juanita, radziły sobie bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze kilka dni i Victoria będzie pewna, że zakończyła swoje poszukiwania.

Co oznaczało, że ustąpiła kolejna przeszkoda przed jej ślubem z Diego. Trochę ją to przerażało. Od dnia, gdy oznajmili, a właściwie to ona oznajmiła ich zaręczyny, zdążyła się przekonać, że przynajmniej część _caballeros_, a właściwie ich córek, odnosiła się do niej z mniejszą lub większą niechęcią. Nie, żeby jej to okazywali w inny sposób niż milkniecie czy zejście z drogi, ale i takie drobne oznaki potrafiły zaboleć.

Sytuację pogarszała też jej relacja z Zorro. Od czasu, gdy wybrała Diego, zamaskowany jeździec odnosił się do niej, przy swoich nielicznych wizytach w Los Angeles, z chłodnym szacunkiem i dystansem. Co oczywiście sprawiało, że niejedna _señorita_ liczyła na szansę uleczenia jego złamanego serca. Zorro jednak ignorował wszystkie te czułe spojrzenia, przez co każda taka odtrącona spoglądała na nią pełna świętego oburzenia. A ona sama, Victoria, nie mogła dać im do zrozumienia, że poczułaby się bardziej niż dotknięta, gdyby Zorro zainteresował się którąkolwiek z nich. Na szczęście on to rozumiał i obojętnie przyjmował wszelkie czułe gesty, choć przypuszczała, że chwilami doskonale się tym bawił.

Zatopiona w myślach o skomplikowanej sytuacji związanej z jej ślubem Victoria nie zauważyła sylwetki, jaka wychyliła się zza drzwi stajni…

X X X

_Don_ Alejandro zatrzymał się w drzwiach gabinetu. Diego siedział za biurkiem, pochłonięty jakimś spisem. Skreślał coś na nim, porównywał z drugą listą i znów coś dopisywał. Był tak zajęty tym zadaniem, że nawet nie spostrzegł, że ojciec mu się przygląda. Starszy de la Vega uśmiechnął się do siebie. Diego zmienił się od czasu, gdy zaręczył się z Victorią Escalante. Jego ojciec podejrzewał, że na równi miały na to wpływ zaręczyny, poważna rana, którą wtedy odniósł, jak i to, że zarówno Victoria, jak i on, Alejandro, znali prawdę o podwójnym życiu, jakie Diego był zmuszony prowadzić.

To życie nadal martwiło _don_ Alejandro. Początkowo, gdy Diego wrócił ze swych studiów w Hiszpanii, nie mógł uwierzyć temu, co widział i słyszał. Jego dumny, czasem porywczy syn zmienił się w pochłoniętego księgami i muzyką dziwaka. Obojętnego na to, co się dookoła działo, skupionego tylko na rozmaitych dziwacznych eksperymentach… choć czasem jeszcze pojawiały się przebłyski tego dawnego Diego. A potem, przez przypadek właściwie, _don _Alejandro zajrzał do dawnego przejścia i wszystkie drobne elementy ułożyły się w całość. Diego zmienił się, bo musiał się zmienić, by nikt nie dostrzegł jego podobieństwa do Zorro. I choć to jedno zmartwienie minęło, starszy z Vegów martwił się dalej. Zorro ryzykował, ratował pueblo, nadstawiał za wszystkich karku, a o jego wyczynach rozprawiano całymi wieczorami. Diego był tym, który jest cichy, wycofany, obojętny. Tylko od czasu do czasu wypadał z roli, gdy starał się komuś pomóc. Jednak dopiero gdy Zorro otrzymał niemal śmiertelny postrzał, gdy zdecydował się przyznać do swej tożsamości Victorii, a ona oświadczyła publicznie, że mając wybór pomiędzy Diego a Zorro wybrała młodego de la Vegę, _don_ Alejandro w pełni zauważył, jak głęboka przemiana zaszła w jego synu. Diego zaczął się zmieniać. Instrumenty muzyczne pokrywały się kurzem, spora część ksiąg także. Spędzał teraz większość czasu, jeśli nie z Victorią, to nad dokumentami gospodarstwa. Nabrał też zaskakującej pewności siebie, w rozmowach z ludźmi wygłaszał opinie znacznie śmielej i pewniej. _Don_ Alejandro miał wrażenie, jakby Diego przejmował część tego, kim był Zorro. Jednak… Jednak Diego wciąż mówił o Zorro w trzeciej osobie i to martwiło jego ojca. Jak głęboko trzeba się zapuścić, by stworzyć kogoś, kto będzie tak odmienny – w nawykach, sposobie mówienia, głosie… I jak długo można utrzymać w swym umyśle tę drugą osobę, gdy się ryzykuje życiem. Także własnym.

_Don_ Alejandro miał nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. Że któregoś dnia Diego nie tyle zapomni, co nie będzie już musiał tworzyć swego fałszywego obrazu, by ochronić się przed zdemaskowaniem. Miał też nadzieję, że w tym pomoże jego synowi miłość do Victorii i z tego powodu nie raz i nie dwa odpierał napastliwe pytania innych _caballeros_. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Victoria mogła sobie pozwolić na romansowanie z wyjętym spod prawa Zorro, ale gdy zainteresował się nią Diego, sprawa stała się lokalnym skandalem. Diego miał w planie mezalians, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Pół Indianka, oberżystka, nie mogła być właściwą partią dla młodego de la Vegi i niejeden, a raczej niejedna dawała wyraz swemu oburzeniu na taki obrót sprawy.

Rozważania _don_ Alejandro przerwało nieśmiałe odchrząknięcie za plecami. Służący Pablo stał w wejściu z korytarza i wyraźnie nie wiedział, czy zwrócić się najpierw do starszego, czy do młodszego z de la Vegów.

– Co się stało, Pablo? – don Alejandro wybawił go z kłopotu.

– List przynieśli, _señor_. Do młodego pana.

– Daj, przekażę. Kto przyniósł?

– Jakiś obcy, _señor_, nie z pueblo. Podjechał, dał i pojechał.

Nim _don_ Alejandro podszedł z listem do biurka i do syna, na dworze wybuchło zamieszanie. Ktoś głośno krzyczał, walił w bramę. _Don_ Alejandro wydawało się, że poznaje głos sierżanta Mendozy.

Rzeczywiście był to Mendoza. Bez swego czako, spocony, nieuczesany i w niedopiętym mundurze. Koń, na którym siedział, także był spocony, jakby te dwie mile od puebla przebył jednym cwałem.

– Co się stało, sierżancie? – Diego zdziwił się uprzejmie, dając Mendozie czas na ochłonięcie. Felipe już się zjawił, podając żołnierzowi kubek z zimną wodą.

– Nieszczęście, _don_ Diego – wysapał sierżant. Upił łyk z kubka i spojrzał na Diega tak żałosnym wzrokiem, jakby właśnie mu oznajmiono, że musi się pożegnać z Bożym Narodzeniem. – _Dios mio_, nieszczęście…

– Co się stało?

– Porwano _señoritę_ Escalante…

Diego przez moment wyglądał, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. Potem zbladł.

– Jak to…

– Znikła z gospody, nikt nic nie widział, _señor_. Nikt! Jeden chłopiec podobno krzyk usłyszał.

– Diego… – _don_ Alejandro zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu syna, nim ten rzucił się do wnętrza domu. – Pablo to dostał od kogoś, parę chwil temu… Może to coś wyjaśni.

Diego jednym szarpnięciem rozerwał kopertę. Przeczytał list, zmiął, i wcisnął ojcu do ręki.

– Dziękuję, sierżancie – oznajmił lodowatym głosem. – Jak wrócicie do miasta, proszę, rozejrzyjcie się, czy _alcalde_ już wrócił. Ja muszę jechać.

– Diego? Diego! – _don_ Alejandro prawie biegł za synem do stajni.

– Przeczytaj list. – Diego złapał za siodło i ogłowie. – I idź do biblioteki, ojcze. Tam porozmawiamy. Felipe! Szykuj swojego konia. Pojedziesz za mną.

Don Alejandro rozłożył zmięty pergamin.

„_De la Vega!_

_Może nie poznajesz mojego pisma, ale to ja, Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles. Pamiętasz tę grupę dezerterów, kilka miesięcy temu, co Ci Zorro dał się wykazać strategią? Otóż nie wszyscy z nich skończyli na szubienicy. Jeden, niejaki Manuel Ortega, zbiegł i chce się policzyć z odpowiedzialnymi za śmierć kolegów. Może jeszcze wykpisz się z tego z życiem, jeśli zrobisz, co Ci każę. I nie tylko Ty się uratujesz. _

_Ludzie Ortegi porwali Victorię Escalante, Twoją narzeczoną. Odnajdź Zorro. Wiem, że to potrafisz. Powiedz mu, że jej życie, Twoje i także moje, zależy od niego. Niech się zjawi w starej kopalni srebra, tej _ElNiño Viejo_, w głównym chodniku. Tam się okaże, czy potrafi tylko uciekać przed żołnierzami. _

_Może mi nie uwierzysz, ale życzę mu powodzenia!_

_Luis Ramone, _alcalde_._"

_Don_ Alejandro nie czekał zbyt długo na Diega. Młody de la Vega wpadł do jaskini niemal w pełnym galopie. Jak zmusił konia, by przeszedł w takim tempie wąski, kręty korytarz, pozostawało jego tajemnicą. Zeskoczył, przywiązał wierzchowca i rzucił się do skrzyni. Po chwili już naciągał na siebie czarną koszulę.

– Pojadę z tobą – odezwał się don Alejandro.

– Nie.

– Możesz potrzebować wsparcia.

– Mam Felipe.

– Chłopiec może nie dać rady…

– Da.

– Ale…

– Ojcze… – Diego oderwał się od sprawdzania pistoletów. – Znam _El Niño Viejo_. _Alcalde_ nie, i nie sądzę, by ten Ortega ją znał. Prócz głównego chodnika są tam boczne tunele i szyby. Ale to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Wolę, byś był poza nim. Jeśli możesz, rozgłoś, że Diego pojechał szukać Zorro. Nie wiem, ilu ludzi ma Ortega. Lepiej, by wiedział, że spełniam jego polecenia.

– A co z tobą?

– A co z Viktorią! – wybuchł Diego.

_Don_ Alejandro niemal się cofnął na widok cierpienia w oczach syna. Diego sprawiał wrażenie kogoś wpół obłąkanego, śmiertelnie przerażonego myślą, że może stracić swoją narzeczoną. Przez myśl de la Vegi przemknęło, że jego syn, tak jak on sam, potrafi w swoim życiu pokochać tylko jedną kobietę. I że jeśli Diego straci Victorię, on sam po części straci syna.

– Diego… – zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Uważaj na siebie? Skąd jesteś pewien, że ten list jest prawdziwy? Uważaj, to pułapka? Diego to wszystko wiedział, nie, Zorro to wiedział. Nie było niczego, co mógłby mu teraz powiedzieć. Wreszcie przemówił.

– Diego… – Brak reakcji. – Zorro… Wróć… wróćcie bezpiecznie…

– Wrócimy, ojcze.

Zorro odwrócił się do Tornado.

cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

Miejsce było zimne i ciemne. Wąski kopalniany chodnik rozszerzał się tu w komorę, z której wychodziły dalsze korytarze. Na środku rozpalono niewielkie ognisko z drewna z potrzaskanych stempli, ale pełgające płomyki dawały niewiele ciepła i nie oświetlały otoczenia dalej niż na kilka kroków. Już pod ścianami zalegał mrok, a wejścia do chodników przypominały czarne jamy, w których mogło zniknąć czy czaić się tam dosłownie wszystko.

_Alcalde_ siedział przy ognisku, od czasu do czasu leniwie dorzucając do żarów kawałeczek drewna. Widać było, że stara się unikać spoglądania w stronę tuneli, jakby spodziewał się, że jest stamtąd obserwowany. Gdy w jednym z korytarzy rozległ się hałas, Ramone podniósł głowę.

Tumult zbliżał się, aż źródłem zamieszania okazała się dwójka mężczyzn, prowadzących młodą kobietę, a właściwie usiłujących ją prowadzić. Dziewczyna co prawda miała związane ręce i zakneblowane chustką usta, ale opierała się prowadzącym i wykręcała. Przestała dopiero, gdy znalazła się tuż przy ognisku.

Jeden z cieni w sali oderwał się od ściany i zbliżył. Blask ognia zalśnił na klamrze paska, guzikach kurty i wydobył z mroku zarośniętą, ponurą twarz.

– To ta dziewczyna, _alcalde_?

– Wiesz, że to ta – odparł Ramone.

– Upewniam się, że mnie nie próbujesz wyprowadzić w pole.

Ramone wstał i szarpnięciem zerwał chustkę z ust dziewczyny.

– _Alcalde_! – sapnęła.

– Dzień dobry, _señorita_ Escalante – powiedział. – Raczy pani usiąść? – wskazał na kawał drewna, będący kiedyś zapewne częścią kopalnianych umocnień.

– Co tu robicie, _alcalde_? Kim są ci ludzie? Po co tu jesteśmy?

– Wszystko po kolei, _señorita_ – wtrącił mężczyzna. – Pozwolicie, że się przedstawię? Manuel Ortega. Nie powiem, że do usług, bo to wy mi oddacie usługę.

– Jaką?

– Nie pamiętacie mnie, _señorita_?

– Nie!

– Przypomnę wam... – Manuel przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę i pocałował. A raczej próbował pocałować, bo moment później szarpnął się z okrzykiem bólu. Na ustach miał krew. Wytarł je wierzchem dłoni i trzasnął na odlew _señoritę_ w twarz. Upadłaby tuż przy ognisku, gdyby nie złapał jej jeden z pozostałych mężczyzn. Nim zdołała złapać równowagę, skorzystał z okazji i szarpnięciem zdarł jej z ramienia bluzkę. Kopnęła go w kolano.

– Ty mała kocico... – sapnął.

– Zostawcie ją, Ortega! – wtrącił się Ramone.

– A ty czego chcesz? Żal ci, że się nie pobawisz?

– Twoja zabawa może nas drogo kosztować! – wypalił Ramone. – Twój człowiek dostarczył list?

– Juan? – Manuel zwrócił się do jednego z przybyłych.

– Dostarczyłem. Służący zabrał i powiedział, że zaniesie _señorowi._ Widziałem też, jak ten młody odjeżdża.

– I co, Ramone? Zadowolony?

– Że nie wystawiłeś wart? Nie! Zorro zaraz tu będzie...

– Nie przesadzasz?

– Twoi ludzie się nie spieszyli z powrotem tutaj, a młody de la Vega pewnie już go odnalazł. Gdyby zwlekali jeszcze trochę, to pewnie już odbiłby dziewczynę.

– Mam wrażenie, że trzęsiesz portkami, Ramone... – Manuel nachylił się do _alcalde_.

– Nie trzęsę. Znam Zorro. Mówiłem ci przecież, że nie dałem rady go schwytać... Zresztą, popatrz na dziewczynę!

Ortega obejrzał się. _Señorita_ Escalante siedziała oparta o słup. Jej policzek ciemniał już po uderzeniu, ale oczy dziewczyny płonęły gniewem, nie strachem.

– Widzisz? – powiedział Ramone. – Ona się nie boi. Wie, że Zorro po nią przyjdzie i liczy, że zapłacisz za to uderzenie.

– Widzę... – powiedział powoli Manuel. – Widzę... i zaczynam sądzić, że rzeczywiście dobrze mi doradziłeś. Juan, Diaz! Idźcie do wyjścia. Oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte na wszystko, co się rusza. Mogą nam zaraz na karki wsiąść! A ty... – nachylił się do dziewczyny – nawet nie próbuj jakiś sztuczek, bo pożałujesz. Ty też, _alcalde_! – I odszedł pospiesznie w ciemność.

Victoria Escalante usiadła wygodniej na ziemi i w zamyśleniu dotknęła uderzonego policzka.

– Kim on jest, _alcalde_? – zapytała po chwili.

– Pamiętacie tę bandę dezerterów, _señorita_? On nią dowodził. Jakoś uniknął stryczka i teraz chce zemsty...

– A wy mu podsunęliście pomysł, by zemścił się na Zorro, tak? – prychnęła. – Ależ z was tchórz, _alcalde_!

– Miałem do wyboru sam umrzeć, albo znaleźć kogoś innego!

– I łudzicie się, że się wam uda przeżyć... Że on was puści, jak będziecie mu grzecznie pomagać, co?

– Nie, nie łudzę się. Ale liczę na waszą współpracę, _señorita_, jeśli mamy się z tego wykaraskać!

Victoria prychnęła tylko z pogardą. Zapadło milczenie. Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna sięgnęła związanymi rękoma po kawałek drewna i dorzuciła go na żary. Drżała. W kopalni było chłodno i wilgotno, a ona nosiła tylko lekkie ubranie. Pogrążony w myślach Ramone nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że w jej dłoniach znalazł się kawałek drewna z wystającym z niego gwoździem. Przytrzymała go kolanami w fałdach spódnicy i powoli, cierpliwie zaczęła zaczepiać o niego sznur krępujący nadgarstki. Tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądała na ciemne wejścia do korytarzy.

X X X

Juan i Diaz mieli zapewne za sobą służbę wojskową, bo ustawili się przy wejściu do kopalni niczym dwaj żołnierze na warcie. Być może dzięki temu mogli dostrzec każdy ruch w lejkowato rozszerzającej się dolinie prowadzącej do wejścia do kopalni, ale też ich sylwetki były widoczne dla każdego, kto znalazł się w pobliżu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli obserwował ich z miejsca położonego tylko nieco wyżej na stoku. Dwie głowy ostrożnie wychyliły się zza kamienia, dwie pary oczu obserwowały, jak mężczyźni wypadają na zewnątrz i ustawiają się przy wejściu. Po dłuższej chwili pojawił się trzeci. Zbeształ swych poprzedników i odesłał jednego z nich do wnętrza, by ten odprowadził konie, do tej pory pasące się na trawie rosnącej pomiędzy resztkami torów.

– To musi być ten Ortega – szepnął w końcu Zorro. – Widzieliśmy już dosyć, Felipe. Chodź!

Wycofali się ostrożnie za zbocze. Tu, w sąsiedniej dolince, czekały na nich dwa konie.

– Dobrze Felipe, plan wygląda tak. Podprowadzisz Tornado... – Zorro zaczął tłumaczyć pospiesznie swoje zamiary. Chłopak kiwał głową potakująco, ale w pewnym momencie zamachał rękoma, protestując. Zorro zaprzeczył.

– Nie, Felipe. Ja muszę wejść do środka. Nie wywabimy ich stamtąd, nie wszystkich. A Victoria jest tam, na dole. Nie, nie mam zamiaru wchodzić przez główne wejście. _El Niño Viejo_ to była duża kopalnia, ma trzy zasadnicze chodniki i kilkanaście bocznych. Są w niej też szyby wentylacyjne, takie jak ten. – Tu Zorro odgarnął gałęzie krzewu. W stoku ziała szeroka dziura, której równe brzegi i resztki drewna na nich zdradzały, że była dziełem człowieka, nie zwierzęcia. Wciąż dało się wyczuć wiejące z niej chłodne, wilgotne powietrze. – Zejdę nim na dół i zaskoczę ich od tyłu. Ty tylko zrób zamieszanie przed kopalnią. Nie martw się, dam radę.

Felipe kiwnął w końcu potakująco głową, ale nadal miał zmartwioną minę. Odczekał chwilę, aż Zorro umocował do pnia linę i wsunął się w wąski, ciemny otwór, a potem poprowadził w dół swojego wierzchowca i czarnego ogiera Zorro.

X X X

W głębi kopalni czas wydawał się stać w miejscu. O tym, że jednak płynie, świadczyła tylko rosnąca kupka żarów i popiołu na środku komory. I zniecierpliwienie Ortegi, który to wychodził, to znów wracał do ognia. Ramone patrzył na niego obojętnie, Victoria skuliła się, usiłując jak najbardziej okryć się i ogrzać, a przynajmniej tak mogło się wydawać obserwatorowi.

– Do diabła – zaklął wreszcie Manuel. – Chyba jednak przechwaliłeś tego Zorro, Ramone!

– Na twoim miejscu, Ortega, raczej sprawdzałbym, co się dzieje z wartami. To, że go nie widać jeszcze i nie słychać, nie znaczy, że go tu nie ma.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Wystarczająco wiele razy mnie zaskoczył. Kimkolwiek on jest, wybrał sobie dobre imię. Podkrada się jak prawdziwy lis.

– Mam wrażenie, Ramone – zauważył Ortega – że choć tak się na niego złościsz, to jednak zazdrościsz mu. Albo podziwiasz.

– Co! – _alcalde_ poderwał się na nogi.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwał hałas, palba muszkietowa przy wejściu. Ortega rzucił się biegiem do korytarza, klnąc i nawołując swoich ludzi. Ramone pozostał przy ognisku. Podszedł tylko kilka kroków do przodu, zasłuchany w odgłosy dobiegające z ciemnego otworu korytarza, zbyt zasłuchany, by dosłyszeć cichy szelest za sobą. Gdy się obejrzał, było już za późno. Biała bluzka Victorii znikła już w tunelu.

X X X

Zorro niczym cień, czerń w czerni, przemykał kopalnianym korytarzem. Tutaj mógł się poruszać polegając jedynie na dotyku. Zejście na dół okazało się łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał, bo stary tunel wentylacyjny nie został ani zasypany, ani nie zapadł się do środka, jak się tego obawiał. Stare dębowe belki, wysuszone przez lata wiatrem, trzymały się jeszcze dość mocno, by dało się po nich zejść na sam dół. Choć nie, właściwie to nie był sam dół. Zorro przypomniał sobie oglądane kiedyś w archiwum Los Angeles plany kopalni. Główny chodnik wchodził w głąb zbocza, zagłębiając się w skałę tak, jak biegły żyły srebra. Z dwoma innymi równoległymi, łączyły go boczne korytarze, a w samym środku kopalni, niczym piasta koła, znajdowała się jedna większa komora. Od niej z kolei odchodziły dalsze korytarze w głąb, zwykle ślepo zakończone, a od nich szyby w górę i w dół. Drugi, podobny w układzie system korytarzy znajdował się niżej, a pod nimi był jeszcze trzeci, tym razem już szczątkowy. _El Niño Viejo_ od dawna już miała za sobą lata świetności. Ruda szybko się wyczerpała, a gdy zaczęto drążyć niżej i schodzić w głębsze warstwy, natrafiono na podziemne źródła. Najniższy poziom kopalni został zalany i to przesądziło o jej porzuceniu. Wyszarpano więc cenne tory, wyprowadzono wszystkie jeszcze sprawne wózki i zabito belkami główne wejście. Nikt jednak nie zaprzątał sobie głowy ani blokowaniem szybów wentylacyjnych, ani poprawianiem zamknięcia, gdy po latach ktoś ciekawy zajrzał do mrocznego wnętrza. Kopalnia była położona na terenie dostatecznie odległym i nieurodzajnym, by w zasadzie nikt tu nie zaglądał, a to czyniło ją wymarzoną kryjówką dla kogoś wyjętego spod prawa, kto jednak nie potrzebował być w pobliżu żadnego puebla czy hacjendy. I trzeba było być takim wielbicielem starych szpargałów, jak Diego de la Vega, by odgrzebać jej plany w archiwum. A teraz wiedza Diego miała mu posłużyć do ocalenia Victorii. Frontalny atak był tu skazany z góry na porażkę, ale tunel, którym szedł, zaprowadzi go w pobliże wejścia. Tam będzie mógł sprawdzić, ilu ludzi ma Ortega i, być może, rozbroić kilku z nich. Jeśli się uda, będzie mógł walczyć jeden na jednego. Nie obawiał się przeszkód. Jak pamiętał ze swej samotnej wyprawy sprzed lat, główne i poboczne korytarze były puste, tylko w środkowej komorze pozostawiono nieco sprzętu i zniszczonych stempli, a póki trzymał się przy ścianie, nie ryzykował wpadnięciem do któregoś z szybów prowadzących na niższy poziom. Niepokoił go tylko czas, jaki mijał od chwili rozstania z Felipe i to, że widział w dolinie poniżej kopalni wyraźne ślady spływającej wody. Przez lata coś musiało się już zmienić w kopalni. Być może teraz woda zalewała ją znacznie wyżej, a to oznaczało, że ściany tuneli mogły być nadwątlone.

W pewnej chwili przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy Zorro wyłapały na ścianie tunelu słaby poblask. O ile mógł się zorientować, mijał właśnie jeden z bocznych tuneli, łączący korytarz, którym szedł z główną komorą wyrobiska. Odległa poświata sugerowała, że w tamtym miejscu ktoś przebywał. Po chwili wahania Zorro skręcił i ruszył w kierunku światła.

Był już niedaleko, gdy ciszę kopalni zmąciła odległa salwa. Zaklął w duchu. Zejście na dół i wędrówka tunelami zajęły mu więcej czasu niż myślał. Felipe zaczął już swoją akcję odwracającą uwagę, w nadziei, że umożliwi mu w ten sposób pochwycenie choć części bandytów. Tyle że planowali, że on w tym czasie będzie tuż przy wejściu, w jednej z przylegających tam komór, gdzie będzie znacznie jaśniej, a tymczasem nie przeszedł nawet połowy drogi. Jego złość na siebie minęła jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. To, czy był blisko wyjścia z kopalni, czy głęboko w jej tunelach, nie miało aż takiego znaczenia. Ważniejsze było to, że bandyci, ilu by ich nie było, będą musieli się rozproszyć. A skoro założyli kwaterę w głównej komorze, będzie miał dość okazji, by spotkać się z nimi w ciemnych, cichych korytarzach...

Ruszył szybciej w stronę wejścia. Jeśli dobrze policzył, za kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt kroków powinien znaleźć dogodny przesmyk, gdzie będzie mógł się zasadzić na wracających ludzi Ortegi. W ciemności, pośpiechu, nie powinni się nawet zorientować, gdy zaczną znikać. Nim jednak dotarł do tego miejsca, za sobą usłyszał krzyk.

– Victoria! Victoria, wracaj!

Victoria! A więc była tam, w wyrobisku. Zawrócił pospiesznie, prawie biegnąc, ufny, że ani krzyczący człowiek w komorze, ani ci, co pobiegli do wejścia, nie zdołają go zauważyć. Zatrzymał się o krok przed komorą, jeszcze w ciemności. Stąd widział doskonale resztki wagoników, żarzące się ognisko i stojącego przy nim mężczyznę. _Alcalde_! Luis Ramone stał przy ognisku, wolny, choć nie uzbrojony i gorączkowo rozglądał się dookoła. Zorro pogratulował sobie w myśli przezorności, że nie wybiegł od razu na otwartą przestrzeń.

– Ramone, co się stało! – Do _alcalde_ dołączył drugi człowiek.

– Dziewczyna zwiała.

– Co? Miałeś jej pilnować, ty durniu! – przybysz jednym ciosem w twarz zwalił Ramone na ziemię.

Zorro tylko pokręcił głową na ten widok i ostrożnie wycofał się w głąb korytarza. Victoria była gdzieś w głębi kopalni i w tej chwili bezpieczeństwo Ramone, czy pochwycenie Ortegi schodziły na dalszy plan. Musiał ją odnaleźć, nim zabrnie do któregoś z kończących się pionowym szybem bocznych korytarzy.

Ruszył w ciemność. Tu mógł się posługiwać tylko słuchem i dotykiem, ale nie wpadał w rozpacz. Victoria musiała oddalać się od wyrobiska, zapewne też wybrała któryś z korytarzy najbardziej oddalonych od tego prowadzącego ku wejściu. Co oznaczało, że musi tylko obejść połowę, może jedną trzecią obwodu komory. Prócz tego liczył, że zatrzymała się zaraz, jak tylko uznała, że jest ukryta przed prześladowcami i że nie będzie się zbytnio oddalać, by nie zagubić się w labiryncie korytarzy. Wnęki w ścianach tunelu i boczne korytarze oferowały tu dość dużo miejsc, gdzie można było się skryć i przeczekać, aż ewentualna pogoń się oddali, zwłaszcza, gdy pogoń obwieszczała swoje nadejście światłem pochodni.

To, czego szukał, znalazł w szóstym czy siódmym korytarzu. Delikatny zapach róży i lawendy, zmącony wonią końskiego i ludzkiego potu, w chłodnym, wilgotnym powietrzu korytarza był doskonale wyczuwalny. Zaczął nasłuchiwać. Za nim trwała wciąż kłótnia, a przed nim... przed nim ktoś oddychał, szybko i niespokojnie. Szeleścił materiał. Czyjeś stopy przesuwały się niepewnie po spągu...

X X X

Victoria starała się iść jak najostrożniej, wymacując drogę przed sobą, choć utrudniały jej to związane ręce. Liczyła, że będą jej szukać z pochodniami, a światło na ścianach ostrzeże ją wystarczająco wcześnie, by zdążyła umknąć, ale kiedy trzeci raz skręciła w boczny korytarz, była już prawie pewna, że nie zdołają jej odnaleźć. Tyle tylko, że sama nie wiedziała, w którą stronę musi się udać, by wydostać się z kopalni, a musiała się śpieszyć. Ludzie Ortegi zapewne uniemożliwili Zorro przedostanie się do korytarzy, być może chcieli go pochwycić, kłamiąc, że ona wciąż jest ich jeńcem. Im szybciej się wydostanie, tym większa jest szansa na powstrzymanie Diego, nie, Zorro, by nie dał się wprowadzić w pułapkę.

Obmacywała właśnie krawędź na ścianie, usiłując odgadnąć, czy jest to wejście do kolejnego tunelu, czy też może ślepy zaułek, gdy coś dotknęło jej ramienia. Zachłysnęła się krzykiem przerażenia, ale nim wydobyła z siebie głos, to coś złapało ją i pociągnęło w tył, kneblując usta. Spróbowała uderzyć łokciem, kopnąć. Trafiła, ale osiągnęła tylko tyle, że napastnik mocniej zacisnął ręce. A potem do niej dotarł zapach.

Woń wyprawionej skóry, aromat cedru i lawendy. I ten niepowtarzalny, dziwny zapach chemicznych odczynników i spalonego prochu. Znała tylko jedną osobę, która nosiła tak pachnące rękawice. Victoria odprężyła się, opierając całym ciałem na trzymającym ją mężczyźnie. Dłoń w rękawicy zsunęła się z jej ust.

– To ja, Zorro. – Usłyszała szept nad uchem. – Wszystko w porządku?

Podniosła związane ręce, starając się namacać twarz. Trafiła na ramię, szyję, potem pod palcami poczuła materiał maski. Dłoń w rękawicy przebiegła po jej nadgarstkach.

– Nie ruszaj się przez moment – zaszeptał. Po chwili poczuła, że przecina krępujące ją sznury. Uśmiechnęła się, ale za chwilę jej uśmiech zmienił się w szloch. Wtuliła się w Zorro, nagle czując się bardzo słaba i przestraszona.

Zorro objął Victorię. Czuł pod dłońmi, jak dygoce z zimna i ulgi, i pożałował w tym momencie, że pozostawił pelerynę przy siodle Tornado. Lekki materiał nie dałby zbyt wiele ciepła, ale przynajmniej choć trochę ochroniłby jego ukochaną od chłodu. Potem jego palce natrafiły na rozdarty rękaw bluzki i przez moment jedynym, co czuł, była ślepa, zalewająca serce wściekłość na Ortegę, jego ludzi i Ramone, który najwyraźniej z nimi współpracował. Ale walka z nimi mogła poczekać. Teraz najważniejsze było odszukanie szybu... Nie, lepiej nie. Było mało prawdopodobne, by Victoria zdołała wspiąć się w górę wąskiego tunelu wentylacyjnego, nawet jeśli będzie pomagać sobie liną. Musi ją wyprowadzić przez główne wyjście. Co oznaczało walkę, ale na to akurat nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Victoria otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni, jednocześnie czując, jak uderzony policzek pulsuje gorącem. Dobrze, że Zorro tego nie widzi, pomyślała. Czuła, jak zacisnął pięści, gdy jego palce natrafiły na rozdarcie bluzki i wiedziała, że jest wściekły. Uniosła rękę i pogładziła go po policzku, przyciągając jego twarz do swojej. Pocałunek był zarazem słodki i gorący. Ogrzał ją i dodał otuchy.

– Muszę cię stąd wyprowadzić. Niestety, zostawiłem pelerynę przy siodle Tornado, a przydałoby ci się okrycie.

Wizja jej samej, okrytej peleryną Zorro, była tak zabawna, że Victoria z trudem stłumiła chichot.

– Może tak, jak się tu dostałeś? – spytała.

– Zszedłem po linie jednym z szybów wentylacyjnych w głębi kopalni. Nie dasz rady się wspiąć. Musimy wyjść głównym wejściem. Ilu Ortega ma ludzi?

– Widziałam dwu.

– Czyli z Ortegą i Ramone to czterech. – Czuła, że Zorro odetchnął. – Felipe miał odwrócić ich uwagę.

– Słyszałam strzały.

– Ja też. Chodźmy.

– Ramone jest chyba po naszej stronie – zauważyła.

– Ramone jest tylko po swojej stronie. Cokolwiek będzie robić, ma to przynieść mu korzyść – ponury ton Zorro nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co sądzi on o _alcalde_.

Ruszyli powoli w ciemność. Zorro szedł pierwszy, wymacując drogę i odliczając wejścia do korytarzy. Powoli, bardzo powoli na ścianie tunelu zaczął się majaczyć poblask ogniska, a kłótnia w głównej komorze stała się bardziej słyszalna.

– Szukaj jej! Musisz ją mieć, jeśli chcesz, by Zorro w ogóle słyszał, co mówisz! – wrzeszczał _alcalde_.

– Skoro jest taka ważna, to czemu pozwoliłeś jej uciec, Ramone! – odparował Ortega. – Nie muszę jej mieć pod nogami, by z nim pogadać!

– Manuel, Manuel! – jeden z towarzyszy Ortegi wpadł do wyrobiska, wymachując czymś, w czym Zorro obserwujący tę scenę z wyjścia korytarza rozpoznał swoją pelerynę.

– Co się stało, Diaz?

– To była jakaś przeklęta kukła. Ten piekielny koń miał na grzbiecie lalkę! – Diaz zaczął opisywać jak ich wywiedziono w pole.

Zorro cofnął się kilka kroków w głąb tunelu.

– Zorientowali się w podstępie Felipe – szepnął. – Jak na razie jest tu ich trzech, ale nie możemy zwlekać. Weź pistolet – wsunął broń w dłoń Victorii.

– Kiedy strzelać?

– W razie gdybym miał kłopoty. Z tym czwartym, albo z naszym _alcalde_.

Kłótnia w komorze nabierała gwałtowności. Ortega pieklił się na Diaza, że on i Juan odciągnęli go od pilnowania Ramone i Victorii, Diaz protestował, a _alcalde_ usiłował przekrzyczeć ich obu, domagając się podjęcia natychmiastowych poszukiwań _señority_ Escalante w tunelach kopalni. Byli tak zacietrzewieni, że dopiero uderzenie bicza, które wytrąciło z dłoni Diaza pistolet, zwrócił ich uwagę.

– _Buenos dias, señores_ – Zorro z ponurym uśmiechem zasalutował szpadą. – Może wyjaśnimy sobie, o czym będziemy rozmawiać?

Ortega szarpnął za szpadę, Diaz poderwał z ziemi pałasz. I jeden, i drugi ruszył naprzód, na Zorro. Ramone cofnął się w stronę wyjścia, zawahał i ruszył z powrotem do ogniska. Przyklęknął i wsunął w żary kawał drewna, obracając nim gorączkowo, by się lepiej rozpaliło.

Tymczasem na środku wyrobiska trwała walka. Kimkolwiek Ortega był, wiedział jak posługiwać się szpadą. Zorro musiał uważać i na jego szybkie, precyzyjne ataki, i na gorączkowe wymachiwanie pałaszem przez Diaza. Toteż właśnie Diaza pierwszego rozbroił, a potem jednym celnym ciosem posłał na spąg. Albo jednak cios był za słaby, albo bandyta miał mocną głowę, bo wylądował na kolanach i zaczął w oszołomieniu kręcić głową. Teraz Zorro mógł skupić całą swoją uwagę na Manuelu. Czas był ku temu najwyższy, bo Ortega wyszarpnął zza pasa nóż. Ostrze wysunęło się z cichym _krik–krak_, a Zorro nagle spoważniał. _Karakka, _broń_ navajeros_. Wyglądało na to, że Manuel Ortega jest naprawdę niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.

Ramone wreszcie rozpalił swoją szczapę. Poderwał się teraz i ruszył biegiem w stronę wejścia do prowadzącego na zewnątrz tunelu, tylko po to, by tuż przed nim zderzyć się z nadbiegającym stamtąd Juanem. Bandyta nie pytał, co się dzieje. Gdy dostrzegł biegnącego _alcalde_, rzucił się na niego i tylko łut szczęścia pozwolił Ramone uniknąć ciosu nożem. Zwarli się razem, mocując i o nóż Juana, i o pochodnię _alcalde_.

Zorro jak na razie unikał trafienia. W pewnej chwili poderwał z ziemi kawał drewna, by użyć go, jako osłony i wytrącić Manuelowi nóż z ręki. Zrobił to dość szybko, by ten zachwiał się przez moment i cofnął, chroniąc przed szpadą zranioną rękę. Nim jednak znów przeszedł do ataku, nagły błysk światła i nieoczekiwany syk odwrócił jego uwagę.

Pochodnia, o którą walczyli Juan i Ramone, spadła na podłoże niedaleko od wejścia. I teraz, pod ścianami komory biegły od niej dymiące, iskrzące się smugi płonącego prochu. Diaz, który właśnie wstał na nogi, nie czekał. Pobiegł ku wyjściu chwiejnym krokiem. Zderzył się z Juanem i Ramone, i wszyscy trzej, przewracając się wzajemnie w panice próbowali dostać się do korytarza, ale ogień zagrodził im drogę. Cofnęli się w przerażeniu.

– Ramone, idioto! – wrzasnął Ortega.

Zorro zaklął. Teraz zrozumiał, czemu _alcalde_ nie opuszczał okolic ogniska. Kimkolwiek był Manuel Ortega, okazał się groźniejszym przeciwnikiem, niż mógł przypuszczać. Całą _El Niño Viejo_ zamienił w gigantyczną pułapkę. W blasku płonącego prochu mógł widzieć usypane z niego ścieżki prowadzące w głąb korytarzy, zapewne do pozostawionych tam baryłek. Gdy te wybuchną… Rzucił się do korytarza, w którym pozostała Victoria.

Jeden cios bicza, i ścieżka płonącego prochu sypnęła się iskrami dookoła, przerywając i rozpadając. Ogień nie posunął się już dalej, ale Zorro nie miał czasu, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno zdołał zatrzymać płomień. Ortega był zaraz za nim i tylko wyćwiczony refleks uchronił Zorro przed ciosem, który mógł mu przebić plecy. Zbił kolejny sztych i wrzasnął.

– Vi! Uciekaj! Uciekaj w głąb!

Przez moment mocowali się, Ortega i Zorro, w blasku płonącego ognia. Wreszcie Manuel odepchnął Zorro, aż ten zatoczył się w bok, w wylot bocznego korytarza. Chciał złapać równowagę i stanąć naprzeciw Ortegi, ale nagle zabrakło mu ziemi pod stopami…

X X X

Na zewnątrz Felipe z przerażeniem usłyszał grzmot wybuchu i zobaczył, że z głównego wejścia do _El Niño Viejo_ i wszystkich porozrzucanych na zboczu szybów wystrzeliły kłęby pyłu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ból. Zimno. Ciemność i zimno. Powietrze zmienione w pył, którym nie można oddychać. Dławi w gardle i dusi. Próbował odkaszlnąć, ale nie był w stanie. I cisza, cisza będąca szumem… Powoli z otępienia, jakie go ogarnęło, wypłynęło wspomnienie. Ogień, prochowa zasadzka, walka, Victoria uciekająca w głąb kopalni…

Zorro spróbował poruszyć ręką. W absolutnej ciemności, jaka go otaczała, nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy cokolwiek zrobił. Pod palcami nie czuł nic. Chłód narastał. Powoli, nieustępliwie. Ból cichł i słabł, zastępowany przez odrętwienie.

Dźwięk, jaki do niego dotarł, w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być złudzeniem.

– Zorro! – wołał ktoś. – Zorro! Diego!

Cichy, proszący głos.

Victoria!

Próbował krzyknąć, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Słaby blask, jaki zajarzył się nad jego głową, też zdawał mu się na początku złudzeniem, omamem zrodzonym w oszołomionej wybuchem głowie. Jednak gdzieś nad nim pojawiło się światło.

– To na nic, _señorita_ Escalante – usłyszał. Znał ten głos. Nie lubił człowieka, który mówił tym głosem. – Jeśli był gdzieś tutaj, leży pod głazami.

– Nie! Był tu, w tym korytarzu, widziałam. Mógł się schronić w jednym z bocznych tuneli… Zorro!

Blask nabrał na sile. To nie były już tylko słabe odblaski, migocące gdzieś wysoko nad nim, ale światło pochodni.

– Jest! – zawołała Victoria. – Widzicie! Jest tu na dole! Zorro!

– Zrzucę kawałek drewna, zobaczymy więcej…

Chciał się poruszyć, ale nie mógł. Płonąca szczapka wylądowała gdzieś nad jego głową. Teraz, gdy zrobiło się jaśniej, widział belkę, która go przygniatała i skąd bierze się uczucie wszechogarniającego chłodu – korytarz niższego poziomu, w którym leżał, szybko napełniał się wodą.

– Zorro! – zawołała znów Victoria. Tym razem zdołał poruszyć ręką. – On żyje! – krzyknęła. – Zorro! Diego!

– Nie pożyje zbyt długo – zauważył chłodno _alcalde_. – Dolny korytarz wypełnia się wodą, pewnie wybuch coś odblokował. Jeśli de la Vega też był gdzieś tam, to pewnie leży niżej i już jest po nim. Utopił się.

– Nie! Musimy tam zejść.

– Nie ma mowy! Tu wszystko wisi na włosku, _señorita_!

– Ale Zorro… Diego…

– Zorro, słyszysz mnie? – Sądząc po głosie, _alcalde_ nachylił się nad szybem. – Daj znać!

Zorro spróbował odepchnąć belkę, ale po chwili jego ręce opadły bezwładnie. Oszołomiony, potłuczony, nie był w stanie jej poruszyć. Zdołał jedynie obrócić głowę tak, że widział zwisające nad szybem potrzaskane oszalowanie i kilka metrów nad sobą dwie głowy. Victorii i _alcalde_.

– Musimy zejść do niego! – Victoria nachyliła się nad szybem, szukając punktu podparcia i krzyknęła, gdy Ramone złapał ją za ramię.

– Oszalałaś! Zaraz to wszystko się zarwie!

– Woda przybiera! On utonie, jeśli nie odciągniemy tej belki!

– Nie zdołamy się tam dostać.

– Ale…

Teraz nachylił się_ alcalde_.

– Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to zrobię, Zorro – powiedział z satysfakcją. – I nie sądziłem, że to będzie przysługa, ale pewnie wolisz to, niż się utopić. Obiecuję ci piękny pogrzeb.

Zorro zobaczył w wyciągniętej w dół ręce Luisa Ramone gotowy do strzału pistolet.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Victoria. – Nie! Diego!

Gdy _alcalde_ przechylił się nad szybem z pistoletem w dłoni, Victoria przez moment nie rozumiała, co zamierza on zrobić, o czym właściwie mówi. W następnej chwili rzuciła się, by wytrącić mu broń. Ramone jednak odepchnął ją tak silnie, że upadła pod ścianą.

Huknął strzał.

– Nie! Zorro! Diego!

Płonąca szczapka, jaką Ramone zrzucił do szybu, wciąż się paliła. Mogła w jej słabym świetle dostrzec ciemną, połyskliwą taflę wody, zwalone belki szalunku i bezwładną sylwetkę w czarnym stroju. Nachyliła się, by dostrzec coś więcej, ale Ramone złapał ją za pasek spódnicy i szarpnął w górę, stawiając na nogi. Zaczęła się wyrywać, próbowała kopać, drapać, uderzyć pięściami, ale unieruchomił jej ręce i odciągnął w głąb korytarza.

– Idziemy!

– Nie!

– Mówię, że idziemy. Oni już nie żyją! Nie pomożesz im ginąc tutaj!

Ugryzła go w rękę. W odpowiedzi wymierzył jej policzek, dostatecznie silny, by przez chwilę dzwoniło jej w uszach. Potem złapał za ramię i tak wykręcił, że padła na kolana.

– Powiedziałem, _señorita_, że idziemy. Musimy się stąd wydostać. – Ale coś z jej rozpaczy chyba dotarło do Ramone, bo dorzucił znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. – Nie ma pewności, że _don_ Diego był w pobliżu wybuchu. Nie widziałem go. Może jest gdzieś głębiej w kopalni, ale szaleństwem byłoby iść teraz go szukać. Gdy dotrzemy do pueblo, przyślę żołnierzy. Wydostaną ciało Zorro i poszukają waszego narzeczonego. Wstań!

Podciągnął Victorię na nogi i poprowadził w stronę wejścia do głównego wyrobiska. Wielka komora była w ruinie. Wybuchy pozrywały belki podtrzymujące ściany, a zalegająca pod ścianami ciemność znikła, bo na potrzaskanym drewnie jarzyły się i tliły dziesiątki mniejszych i większych płomyczków, gdzieniegdzie tworzących niewielkie ogniska. W niektórych miejscach sama skała popękała i osypywała się rumowiskami odłamków. Większość tuneli była zasypana.

Ramone podszedł do jednego z nich. Tu pod rumoszem widać był jeszcze coś, co niewątpliwie było ludzkim ciałem. Juan, albo Diaz nie zdążył wybiec z okolic wybuchu. Dalej oberwane skały i drewno niemal blokowały korytarz, ale można było dostrzec ciasne przejście, dość duże, by człowiek mógł się przez nie przecisnąć.

_Alcalde_ puścił ramię Victorii. Osunęła się na kolana.

– Sądzę, że nie ma innej drogi na zewnątrz – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Musimy iść, nim z tych zgliszcz wybuchnie pożar. Słyszysz, _señorita_?

Nie zareagowała.

– Powiedziałem, że musimy iść! – potrząsnął ją za ramię. Wywinęła się nagle i odczołgała na czworakach w głąb komory, kręcąc przecząco głową.

Ramone też się zawahał. Być może powinien ją zmusić, by weszła na rumowisko, ale nie miał zbytniej ochoty szarpać się z niewątpliwie oszalałą po wybuchu dziewczyną. Nie miał ochoty więcej ryzykować. I tak, jak się wydostanie, będzie dziękował Bogu, że uszedł z tej kopalni z życiem. Co więcej, udało mu się pozbyć i Ortegi, który zapewne leżał pod którymś z rumowisk, i Zorro. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Właściwie, po co ma ryzykować życiem dla Victorii. Skoro tak się upiera, by zostać... Gdy ogień wymiecie kopalnię, nikt się nie dowie, co się tu właściwie zdarzyło.

Victoria cofnęła się jeszcze o krok, gdy jej dłoń natrafiła na coś pomiędzy kamieniami. Zacisnęła na tym palce, jeszcze zanim rozpoznała, co to jest. Rękojeść pistoletu. Należał zapewne do Juana czy Diaza, może do samego Ortegi. Broń. Jej pistolet, ten który dostała od Zorro, pewnie leżał gdzieś w ciemności korytarza, tam gdzie go upuściła przewrócona wybuchem, ale teraz miał broń. Wstała.

– Stój, _alcalde_ – uniosła pistolet.

– Co? – Szok na twarzy Ramone prawie sprawił jej przyjemność. Prawie, bo czuła się tak pusta, że wszystkie uczucia gdzieś odpłynęły. W pamięci miała tylko uśmiech, z jakim Ramone naciskał na spust, mierząc do unieruchomionego na dnie szybu Zorro.

– Powiedziałam kiedyś Zorro, że zabiję cię, jeśli mu coś zrobisz – stwierdziła spokojnie. Jakaś część jej umysłu obojętnie zauważyła, że mówi wciąż o swoim ukochanym Zorro, nie Diego.

– Ty... ty... – zająknął się Ramone.

– Powiedziałam...

Wycelowała starannie. Był o kilka kroków od niej, nie mogła spudłować.

– Nie rób tego – błagał, cofając się w stronę rumowiska. – Proszę, nie rób...

Zacisnęła zęby. Diego kiedyś pokazał jej, jak strzelać i wiedziała, że odrzut pistoletu może szarpnąć rękoma. Gdy naciskała na spust, czyjaś dłoń spadła na lufę, zbijając ją w dół. Kula z trzaskiem zrykoszetowała na kamieniach, a silne uderzenie rzuciło Victorią pod ścianę korytarza.

Manuel Ortega wyglądał, jakby przeszedł przez siedem piekieł. Zdarte wybuchem resztki ubrania zwisały na nim w strzępach, popalone i pokrwawione. Także widoczne spod tych resztek nagie ciało było usmarowane sadzą i krwią sączącą się z miejsc, gdzie zderzył się, zapewne nader gwałtownie, z ścianą. Jedno ramię sprawiało wrażenie przypalonego, także pół twarzy pokrywała wielka oparzelina. Musiał być znacznie bliżej wybuchu i choć przeżył, było jasne, że będzie potrzebował medycznej pomocy, jeśli zaś zdoła wyzdrowieć, pozostaną mu blizny do końca życia. Jednak w tej chwili napędzała go bezgraniczna wściekłość. Nadal miał swój nóż.

– Ramone! – zaryczał. – Ramone! Wypruję z ciebie flaki, Ramone!

_Alcalde_ na ten widok cofnął się jeszcze dalej. Porwał kawał drewna, by się zasłonić, ale gdy się potknął i z mocno niemęskim okrzykiem strachu przewrócił na kamieniach, wypuścił go i dalej się czołgał w tył, odpychając rękoma i nogami, byle oddalić się od bandyty. Wreszcie, gdy Ortega był już tylko o dwa, czy trzy kroki od niego, odwrócił się i z desperackim pośpiechem wdrapał pomiędzy belki. Przez chwilę szamotał się, w trzasku dartego materiału i gruchocie kamieni, aż wreszcie przecisnął się na drugą stronę i zniknął w głębi korytarza. Ortega wrzasnął z furią na ten widok i ruszył za nim, także szarpiąc się z blokującymi przejście belkami, nim się przecisnął. Victoria, przez sapanie Manuela i własny szybki oddech słyszała jeszcze, jak _alcalde_ biegnie dalej, do wyjścia, jęcząc i szlochając ze strachu. Po chwili jeszcze Ramone wrzasnął, ale jego krzyk i ryk Ortegi zagłuszył nagły łoskot kamieni. Obluzowany wybuchem strop korytarza nie wytrzymał i runął, odcinając dziewczynę od obu mężczyzn.

Mimo wszystko Victoria odsunęła się w stronę środka wyrobiska. Nie miała pewności, czy Ortega i Ramone przeżyli, ale jeśli tak, być może któryś z nich zdecyduje się wrócić do głównej komory, jeśli nie znajdą drogi wyjścia. Wolała być przygotowana na taką ewentualność. Pistolet Juana czy też Diaza był wystrzelony i nie potrafiła się zdobyć na to, by obszukać wpół zasypane zwłoki w poszukiwaniu prochu czy kul, ale gdzieś w tunelu za nią leżał jej pistolet i wiedziała, że był nabity. Prócz tego musiała wrócić do szybu, do Zorro, choć nie wiedziała w tej chwili, jak zdoła wydostać stamtąd jego ciało.

W komorze wyrobiska było coraz więcej światła. Zauważyła, że niektóre belki płoną coraz intensywniej. Czuła, że powinno to ją zaniepokoić, ale była zbyt zmęczona, taka zmęczona… Gdy dotarła do właściwego korytarza, podpierała się już o ścianę, prawie płacząc z rozpaczy i ze zmęczenia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

_. _

_Alcalde_ chybił. Z tak niewielkiej odległości, mierząc do nieruchomego celu, mimo wszystko chybił. Czemu? Zorro się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Słyszał uderzenie kuli o belkę niedaleko swojej głowy i wciąż oszołomiony nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak udało mu się ocaleć. Słyszał, jak Victoria krzyczy, ale na poły świadomie, na poły instynktownie pozostawał nieruchomy, póki nie usłyszał, jak dziewczyna i Ramone oddalają się od szybu.

Teraz mógł działać. Do tej pory uwolnił obie ręce i teraz spróbował podźwignąć belkę, jaka go unieruchamiała. Pchnął ją w górę, ale bezskutecznie. Nie drgnęła. Spróbował odsunąć ją w bok i w dół. Też bez efektu. Potężny bal sekwojowego drewna trzymał go w potrzasku.

Tymczasem chłód wody pełzł coraz dalej, w miarę jak podnosił się jej poziom. Podłoga korytarza wznosiła się lekko, więc Zorro mógł czuć, jak jest zalewany coraz wyżej i wyżej. I coraz szybciej. Cokolwiek odblokował wstrząs wybuchu, sprawiło, że drugi poziom kopalni szybko wypełniał się wodą. Zimna tafla objęła mu już ramiona. Po raz kolejny spróbował zepchnąć z siebie belkę i po raz kolejny ta próba pozostała bez efektu. Starał się unieść jak najwyżej, ale już wiedział, że to tylko kwestia kilku chwil, by znalazł się pod powierzchnią. Gdy woda zalała mu twarz i nie mógł już złapać oddechu, pomyślał, że jednak nie powinien był się cieszyć ze spudłowanego strzału Ramone.

Jeszcze raz pchnął belkę.

Tym razem drgnęła i przesunęła się powoli. Odrobinę, ale to wystarczyło, by Zorro poderwał się wyżej, łapczywie chwytając oddech. Wciąż miał uwięzioną nogę, ale teraz widział już szansę, że uda mu się wydostać z tej pułapki. _Stary dobry Archimedes_, zaśmiał się w myśli. Prawie miał przed oczyma pajęcze greckie literki i rysunki w foliałach, jakie wertował Diego de la Vega, a teraz wiedza Diego miała go ocalić. Suche drewno było względnie lekkie i gdy bal znalazł się w wodzie, wystarczyło to, by dał się przesunąć.

Dalsza ucieczka była wręcz dziecinnie prosta. Poszarpane bale oszalowania szybu nie utrudniały, a wręcz ułatwiały wspinaczkę. Ale i tak, gdy znalazł się na górze, oddychał ciężko i siedział na krawędzi szybu, aż przestały mu przed oczyma wirować ciemne i jasne plamki, a dłonie i kolana dygotać z wyczerpania. Wiedział, że tym razem było bardzo, nieprzyjemnie bardzo blisko, by przegrał, zaś jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się na bolesny. Ale to miał być jutrzejszy dzień, i to wystarczało, by poczuł przypływ nowych sił, by wstać, choć musiał opierać się o ścianę. A gdy dowlókł się do wyjścia na korytarz, wpadł prosto w ramiona Victorii.

X X X

Usiedli razem pod ścianą. Victoria na przemian płakała i śmiała się przez łzy, a Zorro wciąż jeszcze kręciło się w głowie.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, gdy uspokoiła się trochę.

– Nic. Trochę się potłukłam – Victoria podciągnęła rozdarty rękaw bluzki. – Jutro pewnie będę cała w siniakach.

– Oboje będziemy – uśmiechnął się Zorro. – Ale ten rękaw... Twoja twarz… – Jego uśmiech nagle znikł.

– To już nieważne – oświadczyła. – Wygląda na to, że obaj nie żyją.

– Obaj?

– Jednego widziałam pod kamieniami. Drugi pewnie też gdzieś tam jest.

Uwagę Zorro przyciągnęło jednak coś innego. W korytarzu robiło się coraz jaśniej.

– Gdzie Ramone? – zapytał.

– Uciekł. Ortega się zjawił i chciał go zabić. Zdołali się jakoś przecisnąć do tunelu, ale chyba tam się na nich wszystko zawaliło.

– Złego tak łatwo licho nie weźmie... – skrzywił się Zorro. – Chodź, muszę coś sprawdzić.

Wstał chwiejnie. Victoria podparła go z boku i razem ruszyli w stronę wyrobiska. Przy wejściu do tunelu, nagły błysk przyciągnął uwagę Zorro. Schylił, wyciągając spod gruzu swoją toledańską szpadę.

– Musiałem ją upuścić – uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby dodając otuchy Victorii.

W wyrobisku sterty potrzaskanego drewna zmieniły się w niewielkie ogniska, które rosły z każdą chwilą. Ogień obejmował wejścia do czterech tuneli, dwa inne, co można było dostrzec z daleka, były zasypane aż po stropy. Już dało się odczuć, że w wielkiej sali robi się coraz cieplej.

– Tego się obawiałem – mruknął Zorro. Ruszył do środka komory, tam gdzie wciąż się tliły resztki ogniska obozowiska Ortegi. Krótkie poszukiwania zaowocowały torbą podróżną i częściowo opróżnionym bukłakiem. Otworzył go i powąchał.

–Niestety, pachnie kiepsko – stwierdził. Wypił łyk i się skrzywił. – Faktycznie kiepskie. Ale napij się trochę. – Przekazał bukłak Victorii, a sam otworzył torbę i wysypał jej zawartość na ziemię. Podniósł koszulę.

– Wygląda to na rzeczy _alcalde_ – zauważyła Victoria.

– Owszem. Ubierz może to – podał jej koszulę. – Będzie ci odrobinę cieplej.

– Tu jest ciepło.

– Wiem... I wkrótce zrobi się aż za ciepło.

– Myślisz...

– Nie myślę, wiem. – Zorro z westchnieniem ściągnął maskę. Obrócił ją w dłoniach i popatrzył na rozrzucone rzeczy.

– Diego? – spytała Victoria. – Co się dzieje?

– Nie, nie ma sensu, bym się w nie wciskał. I tak to nie ujdzie. Lepiej będzie, jeśli pozostanę jako Zorro – Diego potrząsnął głową i znów zawiązał maskę na twarzy. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po wyrobisku, z namysłem, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, jak biegły korytarze i połączenia miedzy nimi.

– Co nie ujdzie? – zaniepokoiła się Victoria. Wino, choć kwaśne, orzeźwiło ją trochę. I choć uspokoiła się, szczęśliwa, że Zorro żyje, to jej pewność, że uda im się wydostać z tarapatów zaczęła się chwiać. A zmieniła w niepokój, gdy Zorro przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Jest źle, Vi – powiedział. Gdy spojrzała na niego przerażona, wyjaśnił. – Zablokowało tunele do wyjścia, a ogień niedługo ogarnie całe wyrobisko. Będziemy musieli spróbować wyjść przez szyb wentylacyjny.

– Nie ma innego wyjścia? Nie możemy się gdzieś schować? – spytała, gdy szli w stronę korytarza.

– Niestety nie. Gdy schodziłem na dół, wiatr wiał z południa. To oznacza, że będzie wciskać powietrze przez główne wejście i pchnie cały ten ogień w głąb, na kolejne oszalowania i korytarze. Zawały nie pozwalają nam się stąd wydostać, ale powietrze wciąż przechodzi. Siedzimy w środku ogromnego pieca, Vi, a on się będzie rozgrzewał coraz bardziej. Musimy się pospieszyć, bo niedługo szyby zamienią się w kominy.

Victoria zacisnęła wargi i przyspieszyła kroku.

Gdy dotarli do szybu wentylacyjnego, w tunelu wiał już lekki wiatr. Tak jak Zorro zapowiadał, od głównej komory płynęło powietrze i z każdą chwilą stawało się cieplejsze. Dawał się też wyczuć zapach dymu, delikatny, ale nabierający mocy.

Victoria popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na otwór w stropie. Spuszczająca się z niego lina kołysała się zachęcająco przy ścianie.

– Tędy?

– Tak. Wiem, że będzie trudno, ale innej drogi już nie mamy. Ściana jest nierówna, pełna dziur i występów. Musisz się ich łapać dłońmi i stopami, jakbyś wchodziła po drabinie. Jeśli się zmęczysz, stań, oprzyj się plecami o ścianę po jednej stronie a nogami po drugiej.

– A ty?

– Będę szedł zaraz za tobą. Podtrzymam cię, jeśli będziesz się osuwała czy miała inne kłopoty.

Victoria przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła w ciemny otwór.

– Nie ma innego sposobu? – zapytała w końcu.

– Nie ma. Nie mamy już czasu. Jeśli zostaniesz tutaj, czekając, aż się wydrapię na górę i wciągnę cię za sobą, udusisz się w dymie. A ja... – Zorro potrząsnął głową, jakby ze wstydem przyznając się do tego. – Ja mogę nie dać rady wciągnąć cię na górę. Musimy spróbować oboje jednocześnie.

– Powiedziałeś spróbować?

– Tak.

– Zorro... Diego... – Victoria przez chwilę szukała słów, by wyrazić to, co czuła, wreszcie powiedziała. – Zdejmij maskę.

Usłuchał.

Pocałowała go. Mocno, desperacko, a on oddał jej pocałunek. Więcej słów nie było im już potrzebne. Być może nie uda im się wydostać, bo dym i żar dotrą do szybu zanim oni znajdą się na zewnątrz. Albo ona czy on stracą siły i osuną się w dół, w palenisko kopalni. Albo też podmuch wybuchu naruszył stare szalunki i ustąpią one pod ich ciężarem. Albo... Tyle jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć, ale musieli próbować.

Diego jeszcze tylko naciągnął z powrotem maskę na twarz i ruszyli, mozolnie wspinając się w górę tunelu.

X X X

_Don_ Alejandro szarpnął kolejny kamień. Palce ześlizgnęły mu się po jego powierzchni, więc poprawił uchwyt i spróbował nie tyle wyciągnąć go, co przetoczyć w swoją stronę. Przez chwilę głaz nawet nie drgnął, ale potem powoli, powoli ruszył i potoczył się w dół. _Caballero_ odskoczył mu z drogi, a zaraz potem dwu żołnierzy dołączyło do niego i zaczęło toczyć odłamek w stronę wyjścia. De la Vega nie patrzył, co robią. Odsunięty kamień zwolnił sporą belkę i teraz ją należało wyciągnąć.

– Na trzy – powiedział sierżant Mendoza. Szarpnęli razem.

Belka wysunęła się częściowo, gdy za nią posypały się drobniejsze kamienie, wzbijając kłęby kurzu. Na szczęście, pomyślał _don_ Alejandro, wiatr zwiewa je w głąb kopalni. Możemy widzieć, co się dzieje.

Choć wolałby nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć ze zgrozy, jaka go ogarnęła, gdy podjeżdżając z sierżantem Mendozą i patrolem żołnierzy do doliny prowadzącej do _El Niño Viejo_, usłyszał łoskot wybuchu i zobaczył kłęby pyłu bijące z każdego otworu prowadzącego w głąb góry. A przed głównym wejściem do kopalni stał jak skamieniały Felipe, trzymając w obu rękach wodze wierzchowców. Swojego, _don_ Diega i Tornado, konia Zorro. Pył osiadł szybko, częściowo zwiany przez korzystny wiatr, ale gdy weszli do tunelu, przekonali się, że kończy się on po kilkunastu metrach rumowiskiem potrzaskanego oszalowania i wyrwanych ze stropu kamieni.

Nie wiedzieli, co mogło pójść źle. On, _don_ Alejandro, nie wiedział, co mogło pójść źle. Wiedział tylko, że za tym rumowiskiem jest jego syn i jego narzeczona. I modlił się, by jeszcze żyli.

Kolejne kamienie osuwały się w dół z trzaskiem i grzechotem, kurz wciąż się wzbijał, osiadając na twarzach ratowników. Zasychało im od tego w gardłach, a ściekający pot znaczył ścieżki w pyle pokrywającym skórę. Sierżant Mendoza, po wyciągnięciu kolejnej belki, zatrzymał się i rozkaszlał, usiłując złapać oddech.

I chyba ten kaszel spowodował, że z opóźnieniem usłyszeli hałas. Gdzieś w głębi tunelu załomotały toczące się kamienie, a ktoś krzyknął.

– Ratunku! Ratunku!

Zdwoili wysiłki. Wyszarpywali kolejne skalne odłamki, kolejne potrzaskane deski i belki. Wreszcie szczelina pod stropem okazała się na tyle szeroka, by przeszły przez nią dłonie, ramiona, aż wreszcie człowiek, cały pokrwawiony, w podartym ubraniu, przeczołgał się przez rumowisko prosto w ich ręce.

Wynieśli go z tunelu, na powietrze i światło doliny, i dopiero tam zorientowali się, komu udało się wydostać z kopalni.

Luisowi Ramone, _alcalde _Los Angeles.

X X X

Ramone nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się ocaleć. Od chwili, gdy nadwątlony strop tunelu runął, oddzielając go od Ortegi, ale i pogrążając w całkowitej ciemności, biegł, czołgał się i przeciskał, gnany pragnieniem opuszczenia kopalni, kierując się tylko słabym powiewem powietrza. Wydawało mu się, że trwa to całe wieki, nim usłyszał hałasy odtaczanych przez żołnierzy kamieni i kaszel sierżanta Mendozy.

Teraz leżał na trawie, patrzył na kilka chmurek żeglujących po tak cudownie błękitnym, czystym niebie, oddychał głęboko i starał się uspokoić na tyle, by przejąć kontrolę nad akcją ratunkową. Nie mógł pozwolić, by żołnierze, czy też _don_ Alejandro, dostali się do wyrobiska, nim strawi je ogień.

Ale nie było dane mu zebrać myśli.

– _Alcalde_! _Alcalde_! – sierżant Mendoza szarpnął go za ramię. – Co się tam stało, _alcalde_? Skąd ten wybuch?

– Ortega… Ortega zaminował kopalnię… – Ramone usiadł i oparł głowę na rękach. Wciąż mu dzwoniło w uszach. – Zrobił pułapkę na Zorro…

– Zorro tam był, _alcalde_? – spytał Mendoza. Nim Ramone zebrał myśli na tyle, by mu odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się _don_ Alejandro.

– Kto jeszcze jest w kopalni? Kto tam został?

– Victoria… Ortegę zasypało… Jego ludzi też… – _alcalde_ marzył, by pozwolili mu paść z powrotem na trawę i zasnąć, a nie dręczyli pytaniami. – Victorię zasypało… ściana się oberwała…

– A Zorro? – nie wytrzymał Mendoza.

– Też… Spadł… Walczyli…

Don Alejandro chyba zorientował się, że Ramone jest nadal oszołomiony, bo skinął na Felipe. Chłopak trzymał się z boku od chwili, gdy wynieśli _alcalde_ z tunelu. Teraz podbiegł z butlą wody.

Chodna woda cudownie podziałała na _alcalde_. Po dłuższej chwili, orzeźwiony już i pewny siebie, wstał, opierając się na podsuniętym mu ramieniu żołnierza.

– Koniec akcji! – ogłosił. – Wracamy do Los Angeles!

Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak to, koniec akcji? – zadał pytanie _don_ Alejandro, na chwilę przed tym, nim sierżant jęknął.

– Ależ _alcalde_…

– Koniec akcji, powiedziałem. _Don_ Alejandro, tam wybuchł pożar. Nie ma szans, byśmy kogokolwiek uratowali, a nie chcę, by żołnierze narażali swoje życie.

– Co ma znaczyć, że nie ma szans? – zadając to pytanie, _don_ Alejandro nachylił się w stronę Ramone. Także żołnierze dookoła pochylili się, w napięciu oczekując na jego odpowiedź.

– Nie został tam już nikt żywy, _don_ Alejandro. Modlę się – dodał szybko Ramone – by wasz syn nie zapuszczał się z Zorro do kopalni, choć mam obawy…

– Jakie obawy!

– _Don_ Alejandro, proszę – _alcalde_ uniósł uspokajającym gestem rękę. – Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię… Ortega miał ze sobą dwu ludzi. Nie żyją, obaj zginęli w wybuchu. Sam Ortega zginął także, na moich oczach zwalił się na niego strop. Victoria… _señorita_ Escalante przeżyła eksplozję, ale gdy uciekaliśmy przed Ortegą dosięgły ją te same belki, które spadły na bandytę. Próbowałem ją wyciągnąć, naprawdę próbowałem – Ramone pozwolił sobie na okazanie bólu w głosie – ale chyba zginęła na miejscu. Musiałem pozostawić jej ciało, bo ogień się szybko zbliżał. Nim to się stało, twierdziła, że _don_ Diego jest w kopalni, razem z Zorro, ale ja go nie widziałem. Być może tylko się to jej zdawało – dorzucił, by uspokoić _don_ Alejandro – nie widziałem go i nie sądzę, by _don_ Diego chciał tak ryzykować, ani by Zorro mu na to pozwolił.

– A Zorro, _alcalde_? – wtrącił się Mendoza.

– Zorro nie żyje. Zastrzeliłem go.

– _Alcalde_…

– Jak to! – zapytał gwałtownie _don_ Alejandro.

Być może przeżycia w kopalni uczyniły Luisa Ramone nieco bardziej wyczulonym na to, co może się stać, a być może to, co mogło się stać, było tak wyraźne, że nawet on był w stanie to dostrzec. Dość, że w tej właśnie chwili zrozumiał, że jeśli natychmiast nie opowie i nie wyjaśni dokładnie, co się stało, _don_ Alejandro go zabije. Sierżant Mendoza, ten grubawy, nieporadny dureń, który zawsze mu z takim lękiem przytakiwał, nawet nie kiwnie palcem w jego obronie, tylko każe wrzucić jego ciało do kopalni i będzie potem łgał, że on, Luis Ramone, zginął w zawalonym tunelu. A każdy żołnierz w oddziale potwierdzi to oszustwo.

Na dobre kłamstwo było już za późno. Musiał mówić prawdę.

– Musiałem to zrobić – zaczął pospiesznie. – Gdy nastąpił wybuch, Zorro spadł do szybu, do niższego korytarza kopalni i przygniotły go tam belki. Nie mogliśmy zejść do niego, to było niemożliwe, a tunel zaczęła zalewać woda. Nie mógł się wydostać, topił się… Musiałem do niego strzelić, musiałem – zakończył patrząc na otaczający go krąg wstrząśniętych twarzy.

_Don_ Alejandro cofnął się i odwrócił.

– _Don _Alejandro! – zawołał Ramone. – Naprawdę, wierzę, że wasz syn jest bezpieczny gdzieś poza kopalnią. A co do _señority_ Escalante i Zorro, to jutro czy pojutrze, gdy pożar wzniecony przez wybuch wygaśnie, żołnierze postarają się wydostać ich ciała.

– Tak zrobimy, _señor_ – dorzucił cicho Mendoza. – Biedny _señor_ Zorro – dodał. – Biedna _señorita_ Escalante…

_Alcalde_ nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby pozwolił swoim żołnierzom na dłuższą chwilę żałoby.

– Sierżancie! – zawołał. – Pomóżcie mi dosiąść konia. Chcę dostać się jak najszybciej do lekarza.

X X X

Odjechali.

_Don_ Alejandro stanął w wejściu do tunelu. Gdzieś za tym rumowiskiem zostały ciała jego syna i synowej. Przypomniał sobie obietnicę Zorro, że wrócą i zapłakał. Uderzył ręką w kamień, raz, potem drugi.

Drobna, podrapana dłoń oparła się na jego dłoni.

– Felipe?

Chłopak zaczął gestykulować.

– Victoria? Że co? _Alcalde_ kłamał? Skąd ty? Och, Boże, rzeczywiście. Raz mówił o ścianie, a raz, że to były belki… Więc… Jak to, drzwi? Ach, drugie wejście! Zorro wszedł z drugiej strony! No tak, mogłem się domyśleć! A ty wiesz, gdzie…

Ruszyli cwałem po stoku. Gdy wjechali na grzbiet, _don_ Alejandro ściągnął wodze wierzchowca. Całe zbocze góry przed nim wyglądało, jakby paliły się na nim ogniska. Gdzieniegdzie były to kłęby dymu, gdzieniegdzie tylko smużki, ale wszystko to unosiło się z niewielkich otworów w ziemi. Felipe ruszył ku jednej z tych dziur i gdy się zbliżyli, _don_ Alejandro zobaczył, że do rosnącego przy niej drzewa przymocowano linę. Z otworu biło ciepłe, mocno ciepłe powietrze. _Alcalde_ nie kłamał, mówiąc o ogniu. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia. De la Vega sięgnął po linę, by się opuścić w głąb szybu i zamarł.

Lina była napięta. Czuł, jak drga pod jego palcami.

Padł na ziemię, usiłując zobaczyć, kto jest tam w dole.

Wpierw zamajaczyła jasna koszula. Powoli, rozpaczliwie powoli zbliżała się ku powierzchni. Potem na moment mignęła mu plama twarzy i _don_ Alejandro pozwolił sobie na okrzyk.

– Victoria!

Victoria nie odpowiedziała, ale miał wrażenie, że zdwoiła wysiłki, by wydrapać się wyżej. Widział, że opiera się o ściany szybu, chwytając każdej szczeliny, by wspinać się do wyjścia. Powietrze z dołu biło coraz bardziej gorące, dawał się w nim wyczuć zapach dymu. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze odrobinę… jeszcze jedna belka… przez moment nie mogła znaleźć zaczepienia i serce _don_ Alejandro zamarło, gdy drapała dłonią w poszukiwaniu uchwytu.

A potem złapała jego rękę. Jedno szarpnięcie i była już na górze. Upadła na trawę, łkając z wyczerpania i łapiąc powietrze.

Ukląkł przy niej.

– Ciii, spokojnie, jesteś bezpieczna…

Chciał ją uspokoić, ale w tej samej chwili Felipe szarpnął go za ramię, wskazując na szyb.

_Don_ Alejandro zamarł. Czyżby?

Rzucił się do otworu w samą porę, by złapać za rękę Zorro. Jego syn wyczołgał się na trawę i upadł. Po chwili odwrócił się, objął Victorię i oboje leżeli tak, przytuleni i zapatrzeni w niebo.

_Don_ Alejandro siedział obok nich i, tak jak oni oboje i Felipe, płakał.

CDN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilog **

.

_Don_ Alejandro zatrzymał się w wejściu na patio. Diego i Victoria siedzieli tutaj, wygodnie umoszczeni w fotelach, z sokami i drobnymi przekąskami, przyniesionymi przez Felipe, pod ręką. Przy stoliku stała też laska, na której wspierał się Diego. Młodemu de la Vedze było naprawdę ciężko się poruszać. Jego ojciec widział już przy zmianie opatrunków granatowe i purpurowe, podbiegnięte krwią ślady stłuczeń na całym niemal ciele syna. Maść od doktora Hernandeza łagodziła nieco ból, ale nie przyspieszała ich gojenia.

W tej właśnie chwili Diego nakładał tę maść na policzek Victorii, tam gdzie rozlewał się brzydki, fioletowoniebieski siniec. Robił to tak delikatnie, z taką czułością, że prosta czynność smarowania lekarstwem zmieniała się w pieszczotę, której intymność wywołała u starszego de la Vegi rumieniec i poczucie winy, że musi zakłócić spokój tych dwojga.

Nie tylko to budziło w _don_ Alejandro poczucie winy. Pierwszego ranka po ocaleniu z kopalni, zastał Diego i Victorię śpiących razem w jednym łóżku. Owszem, każde z nich opatuliło się starannie własnym kocem, ale nie to powstrzymało _don_ Alejandro od jakiekolwiek działania. Jego syn i przyszła synowa wtulali się w siebie we śnie niczym dwoje przestraszonych dzieci, jakby tylko dotyk tego drugiego pozwalał im odpędzić nocne koszmary. Oczywiście, było to naruszenie wszelkich obyczajów, ale nie potrafił im zwrócić na to uwagi.

Także później, gdy już wstali, a raczej próbowali wstać, wciąż jedno z nich starało się dotknąć drugie. Nieświadomie, w rozmowie, czy odpoczywając na patio, co rusz dotykali się dłońmi, wymieniali uśmiechy, spojrzenia, jakby wciąż na nowo upewniali się, że są nadal razem, że nie zostali rozdzieleni. Istnieli jakby tylko dla siebie, niczym dwoje ocalonych z katastrofy. Albo świeżo poślubiona para. Teraz jednak ojciec musiał zburzyć otaczającą ich bańkę spokoju. A właściwie robił to świat, pueblo Los Angeles i… _alcalde_.

_Don_ Alejandro odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się na widok dwu spłoszonych spojrzeń.

– Muszę coś wam powiedzieć – zaczął.

Diego i Victoria wymienili pełne winy spojrzenia i oboje, jak na komendę, zaczerwienili się nieco.

– Nie, nie to – zaprzeczył starszy de la Vega. – Muszę niestety porozmawiać z wami o czymś innym.

Twarze młodych spochmurniały.

– O _alcalde_ – stwierdził ponuro Diego.

– Owszem. Z tego, co mówił mi Pablo, _alcalde_ nie wie jeszcze, że żyjecie. Pytanie brzmi: co robimy?

– Chyba… – zawahał się Diego.

– Chyba nic – stwierdziła Victoria.

– To znaczy? Nic? On…

– On chciał przede wszystkim uratować swoją własną skórę, ojcze – w głosie Diego było ogromne zmęczenie. – Nic nie poradzimy na to, że jest takim tchórzem. Poza tym… poza tym mimo wszystko próbował uratować Victorię.

– A co z Zorro?

– Zorro… – Diego wpierw spuścił głowę, ale po chwili podniósł ją. _Don_ Alejandro nigdy jeszcze nie widział u niego takiego spojrzenia. – Zorro chce go zabić.

– Aż tak?

– Aż tak. Za wciągnięcie Vi w tę całą awanturę, za uderzenie jej, za zostawienie w wyrobisku, za odwołanie żołnierzy, choć wiedział, że była daleko od zawału…

– A za strzał do Zorro?

– To inna sprawa. Wiem, że sprawiło mu to przyjemność, ojcze, ale też… – Diego zacisnął dłonie w pięści i rozluźnił je dopiero, gdy położyła na nich rękę Victoria. _Don_ Alejandro milczał. Widział, że poczucie sprawiedliwości jego syna każe mu rozważyć wszystko, a nie tylko kierować się osobistą urazą, ale widział też, jak bardzo jest to dla Diego trudne. – Ramone nic nie poradzi na to, że najpierw myśli o sobie – przemówił wreszcie. – I mimo wszystko chciał wydostać Victorię. Dopiero gdy zjawił się Ortega, zapomniał o niej i zaczął uciekać. Wtedy już nic się dla niego nie liczyło. Wiesz – Diego podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się dość krzywym uśmieszkiem – wiesz, że on się boi ciemności? To musiało być dla niego piekło. Zaś co do strzału… Miałem naprawdę dużo szczęścia, że belka była tylko ciężka, nie zaklinowana. – Potrząsnął głową, jakby to wspomnienie wiązało się z czymś, o czym nie chciał mówić. – Nie, o to nie mogę go winić. Ale… Zorro ma ochotę… ja mam ochotę go zabić. I chyba szybko mi ta ochota nie minie. Tylko że… nie potrafię tego zrobić tak na zimno.

– Ja próbowałam go zabić – wtrąciła Victoria. – Tam w kopalni. Ale… teraz też nie potrafię.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy _don_ Alejandro odetchnął.

– Więc? – spytał. – Co robimy?

– Pojedziemy do puebla – odezwała się Victoria. – Muszę sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie Antonia i dziewczyny. Przy okazji, być może Ramone się dowie, że żyjemy.

– Potem tu wrócimy – dorzucił Diego. – Vi potrzebuje nadal opieki, nie może od razu zajmować się gospodą. A ja… od Diego nikt nie będzie oczekiwał, że wgniecie Ramone w ziemię.

– A co z Zorro? On oficjalnie nie żyje – zauważył don Alejandro. – Nie chcesz skorzystać z okazji i…

– Nie mogę – Diego potrząsnął głową. – Ramone prędzej lub później zrobi coś, co będzie wymagało interwencji Zorro. Prędzej, jeśli będzie przekonany, że się go pozbył.

– Więc?

– Jeśli myślisz, ojcze, że pojadę teraz z nim porozmawiać – uśmiechnął się niewesoło Diego – to się mylisz. Zorro zabiłby teraz Ramone, to nie ulega wątpliwości. A poza tym… – Diego uśmiechał się już zupełnie krzywo i z lekkim zawstydzeniem – ja nie jestem w stanie wsiąść na Tornado. To znaczy, może bym i to zrobił, ale naprawdę wolałbym tego uniknąć. Nie mówiąc już o wspinaczce na dach garnizonu czy czymkolwiek podobnym. Nie, Zorro musi się przez jakiś czas przyczaić. Choć wiem, jak powiadomić _alcalde_, że kiepsko strzela.

X X X

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, ciężko usiadł na ławie w gospodzie nieodżałowanej pamięci _señority_ Escalante. Zamówił lekki posiłek u Marisy, jednej z usługujących tu dziewcząt i czekał.

Ostatnie dni spędził głównie w swoim pokoju w garnizonie. Stłuczenia i sińce nie zagrażały jego życiu, ale były naprawdę bolesne. Maści doktora Hernandeza niewiele złagodziły ten ból, na szczęście puchowe piernaty pozwalały leżeć niemal komfortowo. Jednak nieoczekiwanie chłodne obejście usługujących Mendozy i Rojasa oraz nuda samotności tak dopiekły Ramone, że zaryzykował niewygodę i zdecydował się przejść na obiad do gospody. Siedział teraz w miarę wygodnie ulokowany za stołem, oczekiwał na posiłek i planował dalsze posunięcia.

Z tego, co pamiętał, Victoria Escalante miała brata, który służył w królewskich lansjerach. Żołnierz, zwłaszcza wyróżniający się w służbie żołnierz, zapewne niechętnie porzuciłby królewskie wojsko, by stać się oberżystą. Uznałby to za degradację. Co oznacza, że gdy dotrze do niego wiadomość o tragicznej śmierci siostry, będzie musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto pomoże mu w rozporządzeniu odziedziczonym majątkiem. Zapewne nie będzie to wymagało większego nakładu starań, by przekonać młodego Escalante do oddania gospody w zarząd komuś zaufanemu, oczywiście za udział w zyskach. A kto lepiej się do tego nadawał niż _alcalde_? Tak, to mogło się udać…

Była jeszcze druga sprawa, do rozwiązania w znacznie bardziej odległej przyszłości. Ramone był prawie pewien, że młody de la Vega jednak był w jaskini. Skoro jego kaleki sługa czekał przy wejściu z końmi… A to oznaczało, że ciało _don_ Diego de la Vegi leży gdzieś pod stertami głazów w środku zrujnowanej _El Niño Viejo_. Dziś rano Mendoza składał meldunek. Kopalnia zapadła się do tego stopnia, że w stoku góry powstały kratery i rozpadliny. Oznaczało to, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy na wydobycie ciał. _Don_ Diego de la Vega, _señorita_ Escalante i Zorro mieli pozostać na zawsze pochowani w_ El Niño Viejo_. Z nagłym dreszczem podniecenia Ramone uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie musi się aż tak przykładać do przekonywania, czy też aż tak ciułać grosze. Zorro przecież nie żyje. Nie przeszkodzi mu już ani razu.

A zatem, czy de la Vega miał krewnych w Hiszpanii? Zapewne tak, _caballeros_ ze starych rodów mieli dalsze rodziny i posiadłości w Starym Kraju. Zatem… gdy zada sobie odrobinę trudu, przekona czy też zmusi pogrążonego w żałobie _don_ Alejandro, że mógłby sprzedać hacjendę i udać się do dalszej rodziny. Pieniądze, które już uzbierał, i te, które zarobi na prowadzeniu, czy raczej nadzorowaniu gospody, powinny wystarczyć na jej kupno. Luis Ramone, _don_ Luis Ramone… Czy to nie pięknie brzmi?

Z marzeń na jawie wyrwało _alcalde_ stuknięcie. Marisa postawiła przed nim zamówioną polewkę tak gwałtownie, że zupa rozprysnęła się na boki i zachlapała rękaw surduta.

– Co ty… – zaczął protestować Ramone, ale głos uwięzł mu w gardle.

Po drugiej stronie stołu stała _señorita_ Escalante, z twarzą w połowie granatową od sińca po uderzeniu i bardzo, ale to bardzo wściekłą miną.

– _Se… señor… señorita_ Victoria… – wykrztusił Ramone.

– Tak. Ja.

Trzask! Odgłos policzka poniósł się po sali gospody. Ramone zachwiał się i przytrzymał stołu.

– Nie tylko Victoria – usłyszał nad sobą. Podniósł wzrok w samą porę, by zobaczyć stojącego obok _señority_ Escalante wspartego na lasce _don_ Diego.

Trzask! Drugi policzek. Tym razem od _don_ Diego.

– Jesteśmy kwita – oznajmił _don_ Diego.

– Ale… ale… jak?

– Zapomnieliście, _alcalde_, że Zorro nie ma w zwyczaju wchodzić głównym wejściem? – spytał _don_ Diego zwodniczo łagodnym, wręcz konwersacyjnym tonem.

– Zorro…

– Dotarłem do szybu zaraz po tym, jak wyście uciekli z wyrobiska. Miałem ze sobą linę i niemal bez kłopotu zszedłem na dół…

– Ale Zorro… – odezwał się oszołomiony Ramone.

– Żył. I żyje nadal. Kiepsko strzelacie, _alcalde_, gorzej niż ja – _don_ Diego nie uśmiechnął się przy tych słowach. – Drasnęliście go tylko. Gdy wyzdrowieje, zapewne złoży wam wizytę. A może i nie, bo sądząc z tego, co mówił, nie bylibyście radzi z tego spotkania.

– Co mówił?

– Że lepiej by było, byście w najbliższym czasie nie zrobili niczego, co by go skłoniło do wizyty w Los Angeles – powiedział _don_ Diego lodowatym tonem. – Przynajmniej przez parę miesięcy. Bo już raz z wami rozmawiał o zmianie zasad i to, co wtedy powiedział, obowiązuje nadal. Bądźcie bardzo ostrożni, _alcalde_, bardzo, bardzo ostrożni. Może wy nie urządzicie mu pogrzebu, ale on może przyjść na wasz.

Ramone zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, _don_ Diego i Victoria Escalante wychodzili już z gospody. Słyszał, jak na zewnątrz sierżant Mendoza wykrzykuje na ich widok z radości i zdziwienia. Potem usłyszał wzmiankę o doktorze Hernandezie i zdał sobie sprawę, że prócz niego wszyscy w pueblo wiedzieli, że młody de la Vega i jego narzeczona przeżyli pożar.

Znów zamknął oczy. Jego piękne marzenia właśnie obróciły się w proch. W Los Angeles nie miało być zmian. Wszystko zostało po staremu.

KONIEC

Wrocław, 10–16.04.2011


End file.
